The Flight of the Eagle
by Wheatiez
Summary: Okay, I am sooo not good at this, so here goes: This is a spoof of of HP. It is my first fic, so be nice. Anika is a normal girl , until she falls upon a mysterious place called Jallenforth... Read on to find out more!


1  
  
2  
  
3 The Flight of The Eagle  
  
Disclaimer: these are my characters! Do not steal them!!!!  
  
Review for more chapters!!!!  
  
4  
  
5  
  
6  
  
7 Prolouge  
  
Perhaps, just perhaps, this story could be normal. If it hadn't been for the eagles. Oh, the eagles. The stars. Oh, the shooting stars. And Sandi Lollypop, mean old nasty Sandi Lollypop. Well, the eagles were the main reason. You would not believe the eagles. They ruined it for everyone. Everyone found out about the eagles. And that Sandi Lollypop. Boy, she could ruin it for everyone. You see, Sandi Lollypop was a reporter for the Deaton Daily, a newspaper in Southern Wizard San Diego. She could ruin lives so easily, she could.  
  
The man of great focus in this tale, of course, was non-other than the legendary Christopher Jamison. Chris Jamison was the first "principal" at Jallenforth Academy of Magic. Oh yes, you read it right. Academy of M- A-G-I-C. Yes, among you live many witches, wizards, and the occasional warlock. Yes, if you are wondering, there is a difference between a wizard and a warlock. To find out, you must read on…  
  
Chapter One – Annika Lei Leon  
  
"Annika, please wake up," said her aunt. "But it is Saturday aunt Leslie!" said Annika. "You have chores to do, so stop your whining and get down her. You are going to be hurled out of this house if you do not get up this instant!" Annika's evil aunt said. I'd like to hurl on you, thought Annika. "Annika!" screamed Leslie. "I'm coming!" she shouted. Why can't that woman be kind for once? All she does is just yap, yap and YAP! Would it kill her to just shut up? Gosh! Thought Annika.  
  
"Well, Aunt Leslie, what are my chores today?" asked Anika. "You can clean the car, weed the garden, take out the garbage, and also-" but Anika saying, "Oh, so pretty much just the usual", cut Aunt Leslie short "Yes, that is correct, but don't you EVER speak to me in that ungrateful tone young lady. It is not my fault that your parents went and killed themselves by jumping off of Dead Man's Cliff? No, I think it was theirs, yes, theirs." Said aunt Leslie, with her usual arrogant selfless voice.  
  
As Anika was walking outside, she suddenly got a pain on her right forearm. As she turned over her arm, she saw her star shaped scar. But something was different. It was burning bright red! "We have to Erika, we have to!" Anika heard a man's voice. "What about Anika? She can't jump!" Everything went all blurry. Where am I? She thought. Suddenly, everything went black. Anika fell to the ground.  
  
"Oh, is she a gars?" "She has gars clothes." "Do you think Edenfroth sent her?" "She doesn't look evil." All of the sudden, Anika bolted up to her feet. Her pants were torn in the left knee. There was a cut on her knee. It was in the shape of a star.  
  
Chapter Two – Jallenforth Academy of Magic  
  
"Miss, are you okay?" said an old man's voice. "You must've fell thirty or forty feet!" said a boy's. "Who are you?" said a stern voice. "I think I am fine," said Anika. "And my name is Anika Lei Leon." A look of surprise fell over the three faces. "Do you know where you are?" The stern voice asked again. The stern voice belonged to a tall woman, with blonde hair pulled back into a tight French twist. "I actually have no idea whatsoever, but I have realized that this is some sort of school, I think." Said Anika. Suddenly, Anika realized that there was a boy with brown hair standing next to her. Suddnely, the old man spoke. " I am Professor Kittening. You are at Jallenforth Academy of Magic. We think that you are what we call gars, or a non-magic person. We will, of course, be sorting you, and placing you into classes. Derrick here is in the same dormitory as you, so he will escort you around until you get the hang of it." "All clear? I am Professor Lucida, and I am head of your dorm. Please follow Derrick." "Hi," said the boy. "I am Derrick. Derrick Leon." 


End file.
